Survivor: Sequel to Honesty prolouge
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: This is the sequel. Told in Sunao's point of view. Sunao and Sora are happily married and looking after their adopted child Sei. But there is a new turn of events. Will they pull through? Who is Sei and who is messing with Sunao's mind read to find out
1. prolouge

Survivor

A sukisyo fanfic

Sequel to Honesty

"Listen to me Fujimori-kun. Listen and believe my words." "I will not listen to you." I was thirteen years old when I started answering back to Aizawa. Of course I was punished for it but I didn't care. "You are weak. Do not think you can stand up to me. Now lets try to get you to face your fear again." I was always drowned but I wouldn't be disheartened because I believed in hope and happiness. I told myself not to cry or give up. Despite the demon manifesting inside of me. Much worse was going to happen in the future. Are you ready to hear my side of the story? There is happiness at the end. My story focuses on my pain, torture and the darkness that hid inside of me. All caused by one man Aizawa.

At the age of seventeen I met the love of my life Sora Hashiba. After danger occured which resulted in me being thrown out of a window no less. Sora was the one who picked me up off the ground. He has been my rock and I am forever grateful. We have had our shares of ups and downs. The thing with the window and Aizawa being locked up had far from ended. This is my story of how we overcame this. I'll start from when we found Sei Hashiba our adopted son. We found Sei abandoned on the streets. It hurt my heart to see the cruelty of people. Of course I insisted on taking him in. Nobody knew who he was, not even Sei did. It seemed his memories had been erased.

We decided to name him Sei. It was odd that he looked exactly like Sora. But we didn't dwell on it. I felt like this child was just like me in a way. But he soon blossomed into a smiling child. He learned how to say our names and how to talk properly. He made friends in Ren Shiina and Fuuta Kitamura. They were nice boys too. Shiina acted just like me. Sei acted a lot like Sora did when he blossomed. It was like they were related. Sei is now around 12 years old. He is getting into the teenage strop stage. As I had to grow up quickly I didn't really throw strops but I do get irritated at Sora sometimes. But other times Sora can be really sweet and I know he didn't really mean to hurt me back then. And that is all in the past.

Sora and I were living a normal life before that all happened. We were married and happy. I was so overjoyed when Sora proposed to me. I had never been so happy in my life. Our wedding was so beautiful. I had never cried so much tears of joy since then. Sei, Sora and I were a happy family. But then something unexpected came up and we all ended up having to rely on one another...


	2. Chapter 2

We were taking married life in our stride. And we felt like we were good parents too. My mother was happy and supportive of us and she saw Sei as a grandchild. Sora and I worked at the school. Me as a counsellor and Sora as a maths teacher. At lunch time I would go into his classroom and feed him lunch we also sneakily made out at any time we could. We were still madly in love. But sadly though this wasn't to be. Something happened that almost made me revert to my old ways. Something happened that nearly ended our marriage for good.

On the day it happened Sora was not any different at all. He was still loving and caring. I had to go and visit my mother while Sora stayed at home and looked after Sei. But nothing would prepare me for the horror that I had to come home to that night. Walking back to my house I opened the door to find complete darkness and there was a funny noise upstairs and another pair of shoes at the door. I rushed up the stairs and opened my bedroom door. And I screamed. Sora was in bed with our best friend Matsuri. They both looked up their eyes were emotionless at first but then Sora snapped out of it. He looked at me in horror. Matsuri was on the verge of tears.

"H-how could you? HOW COULD YOU?" I cried hysterical. "Nao listen I didn't know this had happened!" "LIAR!" I threw my stuff into a bag and I fled back to my mothers house. I sobbed in her arms all night. My mother comforted me. "Why must I go thorough so much pain?" I kept asking myself over and over. I didn't understand why everything had to go so wrong and I had only just regained happiness.

For months on end I was an emotionless zombie and whenever I saw Sora I always avoided him. Which was awful because we worked at the same school together so I had to see him everyday but I never spoke to him. Sei ended up having to be moved around a lot and he would cry in the night for his parents to be together again although it was never as simple as that. I felt bad having Sei living in a broken home but I was suffering too. I had thought I could trust Sora with my life but he ended up betraying me.

Every dream I had was a memory of what we were like before this had happened. A year on and I was still suffering from the dreams of Aizawa's torture and Sora's betrayal and they wouldn't stop I screamed out in the night constantly I wasn't the same person that I used to be anymore. When I looked at myself in the mirror I looked ill and tired. My pink eyes that once had some life were dull and emotionless. My mother was really worried about me. I was having a breakdown and I was falling into the darkness deeper and deeper. I was back to self harming again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I thought I should let you know Survivor is currently on hiatus while I try to get some ideas sorted out I will continue it I just need a while to think. I do still like Sukisho it's just I have no ideas for it at the moment, sorry for the disappointment...


End file.
